FIG. 22 illustrates a conventional fish hook which is generally indicated by a reference numeral 40. This fish hook 40 has a curved, i.e., J-shaped, shank. The shank has one end thereof a point together with a barb and at the other end thereof a flattened, enlarged stopper which prevents a fishing line wound around the shank from moving out of the shank. In fastening the fishing line to the fish hook 40, as shown in FIGS. 21 to 25, firstly a fishing line 42 is looped to make a loop 44 around a fishing hook 40, secondly a leading portion 46 of the fishing line 40 is passed through the loop 44 a plurality of times to wind itself around the shank 42, and finally the fishing line 42 is stretched to make a knot as shown in FIG. 26. This procedure requires a fisherman to move his fingers on the fish hook 40, which is troublesome especially both for unskilled and aged persons. Further, in this knot, an increased tension is applied at a point 48 where the fishing line itself crosses as best shown in Fig. 25, which makes the fishing line 42 to be worn out at that point 48.
In the meantime, although a ready-made fish hook to which the fishing line has already been fastened can be available, this is expensive and can not be used for all kinds of fishing. Therefore, when the fisherman tries to catch a specific fish, he has to purchase the fish hook applicable to it as well as the fishing line suitable for it.